1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to speed dialing (or abbreviated dialing) in a mobile communication device, and in particular, to a speed dialing method for displaying contact information and a mobile communication device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Speed Dial” (or Abbreviated Dial) enables users to store frequently used phone number on each button of a keypad of a mobile communication device. Usually, the user may store totally ten phone numbers for buttons 0 to 10 of the keypad. When the phone numbers have been stored for a button, the user may press the button (a speed dial button) for a period of time to dial the phone number assigned to the pressed button, allowing for time savings and convenience.
However, when a speed dial number was just assigned to a button lately or if some speed dial buttons are not frequently used, users may probably forget which phone numbers are assigned to which speed dial buttons. Thus, the invention provides a speed dialing method for displaying contact information.